


" Ice From Russia "

by orphan_account



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Flappers, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Swing Dancing, War, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [ YES IT'S THE TAPE FIVE SONG, GO CHECK IT OUT IF YOU HAVEN'T ! ]When a brave, dashing gentleman ™ and a clever, stoic immigrant meet in the wake of a cold-blooded murder in the mid 1920's, it's up to them to find the murderer... before he attacks... again.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	" Ice From Russia "

**Author's Note:**

> A twenties au, brainstormed on the discord. You asked and ye shall receive.
> 
> This is a introduction chapter for Napoleon, it's the twenties so there's a little pth but hopefully I've written it well. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy !

Jazzy piano music rung in the man's ear as he drunkenly made his way across the streets of Manhattan. One of his hands gripped a large cocktail glass, the other had it's fingers entwined with another gloved hand. His suit was pinstriped and his hat was long gone. 

"So we're alone" he smiled, his face flushed red from both the martinis he'd drunk and from the beautiful girl in front of him. 

"Yeah, I guess we are…" Sylvia smiled, her face, powdered pristinely and her eyes blue and wide. The man couldn't help but notice the tinge of dismay she had them. 

"So, where d'ya wanna go, my place or…" he purred, trying again. It was New year's eve, and he didn't like the sound of how this was going. She looked away and sighed, unhanding herself from the man in front of her. 

Her chiffon dress hung low and a bit too large on her, her jaded turban headband looked like it was about to fall off. The man wondered why he was noticing all this now, and not earlier. She sighed again and sat down on the side of the pavement under them. 

Her voice was weak and trembling, "I-I'm terribly sorry, bu-but I can't do this…" 

The man put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and then sat down next to her. He swallowed his pride and tried to comfort her, "It's alright, I'm the one who should be sorry if...if...I made you uncomfortable." 

Nobody had ever rejected him before, well not many, and none of the rejections ever went like this. "It's not you," she said, at last, she looked terrified and half stuttered it. "I- it's just th-that i...uh… was waiting for someone else."

He nodded and then promptly stood up,"it's alright." He gave her another one of his easy smiles, "who's the lucky man?"

Those words made her sharply look up, "None of your business." She retorted, and turned away. The man stared out into the darkness, he caught a rustle nearby and saw another girl from the same club creeping out. 

She stopped in her tracks as she saw the two figures laying their eyes on her. Sylvia looked up at the man and then rushed to the other girl outside. She practically bear hugged her and then, to the man's surprise, wrapped her arms around her and kissed her. The man smiled and then started walking back, as he did so, Sylvia called out, "You okay with this sir?" her voice full of nervousness. 

The man smiled a little again, he thought about it for a second. He could go inside and tell all the world that he'd seen two women kissing outside the club, how scandalous! That would make the papers for sure. But he didn't. He didn't even open his mouth the whole night.

That's what he thought the whole evening.

And into the new year. And he thought about how it never bothered him much. And he thought that everyone should get the love they want. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a kudo ❤️💕(or maybe a comment shhh)


End file.
